


Честность во вред

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: Весь смысл был завязан на том, чтобы защитить младшего брата. От себя – в первую очередь. И Дин думал, что справляется. Что от него-то и требуется – сохранить один-единственный постыдный секрет. Он контролировал каждое свое слово, жест, взгляд, а, выходит, зря? Тайна никогда не была тайной?





	Честность во вред

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн шестого сезона после возвращения души, но глобальный сверхъестественный замес того периода игнорируется

У руля – не Дин.

Сэм на заднем сидении. Лежит связанный, в бессознанке. Демон не стал притворяться, проверять, как быстро брат заметит подмену. Он сходу вырубил его, действовал быстро и наверняка. Он и с самим Дином действовал быстро и наверняка. 

Колеса Импалы оставляют на песке отчетливый след. Машина тормозит, не доезжая до моста считанную милю. Отсюда открывается живописный вид на Чесапикский залив. Идеальное место для пикника, но вокруг безлюдно – погода шепчет холодом и ожиданием дождя. Дин и близко не представляет, что демон собирается с ними делать в подобном месте. Утопить разве что. Нетипично как-то. Когда Винчестеры оказываются пойманными – это обычно мрачные подвалы, нагнетающие атмосферу, а не белый день под открытым небом.

Дин своими руками и не по своей воле выволакивает брата на песок. Удостоверившись, что веревки держат крепко, приводит в сознание парой оплеух.

– Дин? Что..?

Демон качает головой. Дин догадывается, что он позволяет увидеть свои глаза, а потом споро заталкивает кляп Сэму в рот.

Постороннее присутствие – невыносимо, хуже адской пытки, Дину есть с чем сравнивать.

Это – ненависть с первого разделенного глотка воздуха.

Ощущение, будто все тело, начиная от мозгов, планомерно вымазывают грязью изнутри. Со стороны демонические сущности похожи на дым, на ощупь – вязкие, склизкие. Омерзительно до дрожи. Хочется выхлебать бутылку отбеливателя, вывернуть кожу изнанкой наружу и тщательно прополоскать внутренности. Дин извивается весь, борется, вытолкнуть пытается и не может пошевелить даже пальцем.

Сэм не говорил, что было так паршиво. Что он вообще тогда сказал? Обмолвился, вроде бы что улавливал обрывки мыслей Мэг.

Дин не слышит ни черта полезного, не выходит вычленить даже имя, зато отчетливо понятно – сам он под лупой. В реальности тварь играет с ножом, изнутри – ворошит его мысли, ищет под свой вкус что крамольное, перебирает скелеты в шкафах. Голову наполняет сальное причмокивание, когда демон добирается до запрятанного так глубоко, чтобы и не вспоминать.

И вот тогда накрывает настоящей паникой. Дин начинает брыкаться с удвоенной силой, должно же его воли хватить хоть на что-то, если и не вышвырнуть мразь из собственного тела, то хотя бы вернуть контроль над мышцами – на пару секунд, откусить к чертям язык, потом разберутся как-нибудь, главное, чтобы сейчас он не мог сказать…

– Вау! Он тебя хочет, Сэмми. Твой старший брат ночами напролет мечтает о том, чтобы тебе засадить.

Демон наклоняется к обездвиженному Сэму, мажет губами по щеке. Пальцем оттягивает ворот рубашки, трет ключичную ямку. Дин это чувствует, пассажиром в собственном теле – чувствует.

Сэм реагирует отмороженно, невпопад. Глаза совсем пустые. На первый взгляд кажется, что он под транквилизаторами, но демон ничем его не накачивал. На второй – что делает хорошую мину при плохой игре, да только Дин знает, что у брата не получилось бы, не после таких новостей.

Новостей ли?

На лице нет шока, даже удивления нет.

Можно подумать, что он не верит, но должно же отразиться отвращение к самой идее инцеста.

Сэм сейчас напоминает того себя, что был без души. Приходит в голову глупая мысль, что ее закрепили плохо, утянуло обратно в Клетку. Только без души моральные настройки сбиты настолько, чтобы и бровью не вести от подобного разоблачения.

Демон разделяет смятение Дина. Его колебания хватает Сэму на то, чтобы развязать путы – узел подлый, но знакомый, похититель зря пользовался навыками Дина. 

Сэм атакует без предупреждения, нахрапом успевает перехватить нож. Чиркает им вдоль рукава – отпугнуть, не навредив. Выставив перед собой оружие, удерживает безопасную дистанцию, пока шарит в телефоне, чтобы включить записанный на диктофон экзорцизм.

– Не утруждайся.

По телу прокатывается волна гнилостной горечи, и изо рта вырывается густой черный дым. Дин падает на колени опустевшей измаранной оболочкой. Тошно неимоверно, земля под руками и ногами выписывает круги, и ощущение, будто на очередном сальто его вывернет неразведенным отвращением.

– Дин? Ты в порядке? – оказывается рядом Сэм, поддерживает, помогает встать. Он успел избавиться от кляпа, но голос теперь сипит. Где-то в багажнике есть вода.

«Он солгал. Демоны всегда лгут. Пытался задеть. Это же полная хрень» – репетирует Дин, собирается до последнего отрицать, он сможет быть убедительным, особенно если Сэм захочет быть убежденным, а он, разумеется, захочет.

– Ты знал, – говорит Дин вместо этого.

На какое-то безумное мгновение он думает, что умопомешательство взаимно.

Потому что – как по-другому мириться?

Но нет, конечно, нет. Слава богу, что нет. Если бы и Сэм тоже – дело было бы совсем дрянь.

Сэм отстраняется, на машину кивает:

– Поехали отсюда, Дин.

И Дин понимает: не пришлось бы врать, притворяться, что демон клеветал. Сэм и без него притворялся бы за двоих, делал вид, что ничего не произошло.

– Ты знал и молчал.

Сэм свои длинные патлы пятерней зачесывает, колеблется, дает последний шанс забрать слова обратно. Дин не собирается его использовать, даже если потом об этом пожалеет.

– Ты тоже молчал.

Дину хочется заорать «А ты представляешь, чего мне это стоило?», но он вымеривает громкость, замедляет слова:

– Я-то понятно почему. Но тебе разве не хотелось высказаться?

– А что мне тебе сказать, – говорит Сэм, отчетливо устало, без вопроса даже.

– Помочь с репликами? – приподнимает брови Дин, а потом, будто по щелчку, меняет мимику, интонации, пародирует брата, – «Дин. Я же твой младший брат. Это мерзко. Как ты можешь? Ублюдок больной. Видеть тебя не могу. Держись от меня подальше».

Сэм вздрагивает как от удара. Серии ударов – по одному на каждую фразу.

– Я не так думаю.

– А как ты думаешь, Сэмми? 

Дину кажется, что Сэм собирается ответить, но встречается глазами и переводит тему:

– У тебя рука ранена, перевязать надо. Кровью истечешь.

Дин почти не помнит о ране. Болит – не там, да и печет совсем не там. У ярости, только что направленной на демона, перевели стрелки. И вся злость – на Сэма. Дин драться готов, кулаками выбивать, раз тот упрямо уклоняется, отказывается отвечать по-хорошему. Чертовски трудно держать себя в руках. 

– Я спросил не это.

– Не надо, Дин.

– Что не надо? Копаться в этом дерьме? Договори хоть одну фразу, мать твою!

– Сейчас неподходящее время для разговора.

Дин и сам осознает, что ему бы успокоиться сначала, но он же все равно ни черта не сможет успокоиться, только сильнее накрутит себя неизвестностью. Даже под контролем демона Дин не был настолько беспомощным, а теперь – только и остается беситься от собственного бессилия перед лицом катастрофы.

– Это твое оправдание? Неподходящее время? Так у нас хватало подходящих моментов.

Все те разы – на публику и без, когда он громко возмущался, что их за геев принимают.

В груди жжется стыдом, уже не за сами мысли гнусные. За свой спектакль одного актера для одного зрителя, в который, как оказалось, ни на йоту не верили. Интересно, Сэму было смешно от его фальшивого негодования «Как они могли так подумать, мы же братья?». 

Дин отворачивается, к машине идет, за аптечкой. Выливает на бицепс спирт, морщится. Простая, бытовая боль отвлекает, придает нормальности. Рана странная. Не порез, а запекшаяся, как будто клинок был раскален. Если сейчас порезаться, так не получится, Дин знает, хотя и не понимает всей этой метафизики.

– Дай помогу, – предлагает Сэм, когда Дин тянется за иголкой.

– Я сам. Не прикасайся ко мне. Не хочешь говорить – тогда заткнись.

* * *

– Останови. Прогуляюсь, – распоряжается Дин. Он на заднем сиденье раны зализывает, пока Сэм ведет машину. Сегодня все наперекосяк. Уже и дождь накрапывать начинает – мелкий совсем, Дин не доставал бы зонт, даже если бы он был, но морось нервирует.

Прогулки не хочется, хочется Сэма вышвырнуть из Детки, подальше из поля зрения, чтобы с мыслями собраться. Но так нельзя, Дин не выдержит, сорвется, уедет отсюда прочь, даже поврежденная рука – не помеха.

Или так кажется.

Стоит выбраться на тротуар, сделать пару шагов, Дин в полной мере осознает последствия того, что им попользовался демон. Каждое движение – вымученное. Дин чувствует себя чужаком в собственном теле. Оно будто с похмелья – подвисает, тормозит, простейшие действия выполняет после настойчивого повторения «команды». Даже такие естественные вещи как дыхание вдруг требуют контроля разума. А ведь Дин недолго пробыл марионеткой, и когда только тело успело перестроиться под другого хозяина?

На языке гадкий привкус, в голове мутно, и Дин ощущает себя настолько грязным, что готов не выбираться из горячего душа ближайшие сутки. Но душ – в мотеле, а в мотеле – Сэм. Путь заказан. Сражаясь с собственными ногами, Дин шагает вперед. Без особой цели, куда угодно кроме здания, где они остановились на ночлег. Безрассудно, конечно. Вдруг демону вздумается вернуться?

Черт, надо было взять кулон, который защищает от одержимости. Осталась пара штук еще с тех лет, когда вероятность столкнуться с адскими выродками считалась мизерной. Были же времена. Теперь квартал стремно пройтись без защиты. Защита, правда, держится до первого ожога, но хоть так: побрякушку сорвать проще. Надежнее было бы несколько татуировок, чтобы их было сложнее одновременно нейтрализовать, но магия – капризная штука, не признает тиражирования, не допускает запасных парашютов.

Взгляд падает на вывеску тату-салона – прямо в такт мыслям. Почему бы и нет? Насущное дело, поможет отвлечься, скоротать пару часов. Сила в символе самом по себе, не нужны особые мастера и шаманские пляски. У Дина хранится трафарет в телефоне. 

Помещение светлое и просторное, с офисным душком. Дин не большой знаток нефорских заведений, но в салоне, куда они пришли вместе с братом, было больше тематической атрибутики. В случае с ведьмами и татировщиками отсутствие мишуры вряд ли свидетельствует о некомпетентности. Девушка, согласившаяся принять его без предварительной записи, сама если и украшена татуировками, то они спрятаны где-то под одеждой. Дину плевать.

Он снимает рубашку, мимолетно ощупывает ожог. Обидно, что приходится выбирать для расположения рисунка другой участок кожи. Пусть будет зеркально. 

Дина грели парные татуировки. 

Можно было где угодно набить, а сделали абсолютно одинаковые. Вроде и не чересчур, по-братски еще, а все равно – приятно так.

Интересно, а Сэм уже знал, когда соглашался? 

Знал, что Дин его хочет, и все равно не возражал иметь идентичные татушки, будто у влюбленной парочки? Конечно, у бойцов из одного подразделения тоже в ходу общая символика. Но так и так значение об одном – обещание и общность.

Прошлый мастер трепалась как радио, хотя тогда хотелось тишины. Они с Сэмом переглядывались понимающе – это скрашивало. Местная наоборот сосредоточена на работе, не растрачивает себя на лишние движения и слова, когда Дину бы не помешала болтовня о постороннем, незначительном, чтобы не закукливаться в собственных проблемах, не нырять с головой в эмоции.

Дин мысленно отматывает назад их историю, пытается вычислить, когда брат понял. Должен же был Сэм как-то выдать себя, должно же было измениться что-то в поведении.

Дину свойственно мертвой хваткой цепляться за вещественные доказательства, подтверждающие, что Сэм его любит. Он не гнался за равноценностью. Просто чтобы Сэм его любил. Хоть сколько-нибудь – достаточно. 

Подаренный Сэмом амулет с языческим божком оказался напрочь неудобной штукой. Тяжелый, да еще с острыми рогами. От него и без зубов остаться можно было, если забывать придерживать рукой при малейшей акробатике. Дин столько лет протаскал его, не снимая, – сосчитать сложно. И протаскал бы – еще столько же. Но первая осознанная экскурсия в Рай подкосила совсем. Рай, который для Дина – о брате, рядом с братом. А для Сэма – как можно дальше от семьи. Теперь очевидно: дело не в охоте. Дело в Дине. Охота – лишь его составляющая. Не самая неприятная. 

Все, что Дин не хотел знать: Сэм счастлив там, где нет старшего брата, сбежать от него все еще мечтает. Какая уж тут любовь.

А действительно, какая уж тут любовь, если знает о Дине то, что знает.

Странная, обидная холодность со стороны младшего брата на место становится, находит объяснение.

Не сработают полумеры, не отыщется нейтральной середины. Или взаимность – полная, больная такая же или… Или осуждение. Неприязнь. Ненависть – в худшем случае.

Взаимность – не их случай.

* * *

Дин заходит в номер, и тут же врезается в обеспокоенный взгляд Сэма. Тот с усилием сглатывает вопросы, где пропадал старший брат. Вместо ответа Дин на пару мгновений оттягивает в сторону ворот футболки – показать пентаграмму на раздраженно красной коже. Сэм кивает.

Они могли бы общаться так ближайшие пару дней – на вышколенном понимании друг друга, позволяющем обходиться без слов. Чтобы спал накал, чтобы через неделю обсудить спокойно или, еще лучше, вовсе соскочить с темы, похоронить обратно за семью печатями.

Не выйдет, конечно, вычеркнуть инцест с повестки дня. Но пусть так кажется – еще чуть-чуть. Будет легче застать врасплох.

Дин торчит в душе, пока не заканчивается горячая вода и еще десяток минут после, отскребает с себя чужое вторжение и не может отскрести. Влезает в шмотки сразу как вытирается полотенцем. Не та обстановка, чтобы расхаживать перед Сэмом в халате. 

Сэм сидит на постели, колупается в ноутбуке, обращается к Дину, не поднимая головы:

– Этот демон. Странное поведение, не находишь? Не похоже, что он пытался нас убить.

– Убивать нас неэффективно. Временная мера, не более того, – шутит Дин. После всего – получается, надо же. Он не торопится подходить, стоит, опираясь о дверной косяк. Комнатка крошечная, если на свою кровать сесть – коленями друг в друга упрутся.

– Что еще ему могло быть нужно? – продолжает вслух рассуждать Сэм, отставляя ноутбук в сторону. – Информация? В таком случае, следовало бы сбегать из тебя, стоило ее получить. А он, захватив над тобой контроль, меня связал, распинаться собрался. Сплошная театральщина. Такое ощущение, что он хотел…

– Поссорить нас, да, – небрежно договаривает Дин. Разбить их тандем – хороший замысел, так уж получается, из взаимных обид они выбираются дольше, чем из могил. – Он хотел нас поссорить. Терпеть не могу, когда мной пытаются манипулировать. Именно поэтому я здесь, хотя инстинкты вопят бежать от тебя, сесть в мою Детку, вдавить педаль газа и гнать отсюда без передыха до следующего штата.

– Дин, тебе незачем. Правда. Что вообще изменилось?

– Что? Он тебя рассчитывал подкосить новостями. А вышло так, что новенькое узнал как раз я, – ровно говорит Дин, но быстро сбивается с искусственного спокойствия. – Когда ты меня раскрыл?

– Я не…

Сэм замолкает на полуслове, сам себя одергивает. Нет надежды на то, что договорит.

– Продолжай.

– Дин.

– Продолжай, я сказал!

– Ты вроде не собирался ссориться. Я тоже не хочу, – пытается сгладить углы Сэм.

– Я не ссорюсь с тобой. Мне просто нужно знать весь расклад. Я столько усилий прикладывал, чтобы не выдать себя. Имею право услышать, в чем по итогу прокололся. Вроде бы не пялился на тебя голодными глазами, не стонал твое имя в душе.

Дина несет. Так не должно быть. Где же благодарность за то, что Сэм не собирается от него уезжать – немедленно и насовсем? Это больше, чем он мог рассчитывать, больше, чем заслуживает. Если бы ставки демона оправдались, Дину пришлось бы умолять о прощении без надежды на прощение.

Но прямо сейчас вместо вины злостью накрывает за то, что Сэм молчал неизвестно сколько времени, до сих пор молчит, отгораживается.

– Дин, ты думаешь, что хочешь знать, но на самом деле, знать ты не хочешь. Давай просто замнем, ладно? – взвешенно предлагает Сэм.

Руки на груди скрещены, всем корпусом назад отклоняется, смотрит Дину в никуда за плечо – закрытая поза как она есть. Так и тянет раскрыть. Дин планирует на эмоции пробить, докопаться, что на самом деле под фильтрами вежливости, увидеть, как воротит, знать наверняка, не обманываться, что Сэм понимает. Не понимает тот ни черта, терпит, сцепив зубы. 

– Нет. Давай начистоту. Я начну. Расскажу, о чем сейчас думаю. Ты закрываешься, и из-за этого хочется поочередно отвести каждую руку, а потом коленом вклиниться между колен, развести их в стороны, чтобы совсем напоказ. Толкнуть, заставить на кровати развалиться. Штаны содрать вместе с бельем и пальцами трахать до тех пор, пока ты не сдашься, не раскроешься, не попросишься на член. А впрочем… Тебе бы я подставился, – дожимает Дин, облизывает подробности. – Мне вообще-то наоборот больше по кайфу. Снизу сложнее кончить, приходится потом догоняться рукой или ртом – чем обломится. Когда дрочил на тебя, фантазировал как ты ноги раздвигаешь, чтобы меня принять. Но раз ты по девочкам, наверное, тебе было бы проще меня уткнуть лицом в подушку и постараться сделать вид, что я – не парень, не брат, не я. Только скажи. На тебя я согласен в любом сценарии.

Если Сэм лезет в бутылку – Дин вдребезги готов ее разбить, чтобы заглянуть, что внутри. Он всерьез пробует брата на прочность – ну когда же, когда сломается, на самом краю ведь, а держится, не прочтешь по нем ничего. Не один Дин тут, как оказывается, имеет многолетний опыт в том, чтобы сохранять самообладание в экстремальных условиях, не выказывать настоящие чувства, подавлять порывы.

Джинсы больно давят на возбужденный член. Сэм увидит, если перестанет таращится на дверь, опустит взгляд. Встало не на описываемую картинку. На адреналин. На то, что Дин широким шагом переступает через нормы морали. Похоже на то, как впервые убивал, впервые видел кровь на своих руках. Точно так же кроет ощущением нереальности, потому что в реальности этого не может быть. Он вслух произносит вещи, которые никогда-никогда не собирался озвучивать, они же только боль способны причинить. А теперь – можно говорить. Именно для того, чтобы причинить боль. Дин не зря прослыл в Аду лучшим из палачей. У него особое чутье на правильный индивидуальный подход к каждой из жертв.

В яйца шибает от вседозволенности, от мнимой безнаказанности слов. Иллюзия безнаказанности длится недолго.

– У Дина Винчестера богатый опыт гейского секса? Кто бы мог подумать, – обращается Сэм к точке за плечом брата. Он уже не сглаживает, кусается в ответ, безошибочно вычисляет, по чему бить. 

И тогда до Дина доходит, как много лишнего он выболтал в запале. Про фантазии – пусть, но не стоило про то, что и на самом деле тоже. Даже вспоминать стыдно про некрасивый, неразборчивый запой, закончившийся с возвращением брата, и как язык вообще повернулся? Но не выдавать же сожаления, не признавать поражение. Теперь – только контратака. Держать удар.

– Так это работает. Если не можешь получить желаемое, довольствуешься тем, чем можешь заменить. Тебе ли не знать. Бывает, что в жилах течет демонская кровь, а все равно хочется притворяться нормальным, учиться в Стэнфорде и…

Дин запинается. Стэнфорд. Стэнфорд, черт возьми.

Вычислительная машина в голове, фоновым режимом пытающаяся определить точку отсчета, выливает на голову ведро метафорической ледяной воды.

– Уже тогда, да? Ты знал про меня до того, как сбежал в юристы. Охренеть. Беру свои претензии обратно. Ты поступил правильно. Если бы у меня был брат-извращенец, я бы не то что в Калифорнию – на другой материк умотал.

Сэм наконец взгляды скрещивает, встает с кровати, подходит близко к Дину. Раскрытой ладонью упирается в дверь, за плечом, куда пялился прежде. Какие-то школьные разборки, честное слово.

– Прекрати. Все было не так.

– Черт, ты что, и в Клетку сиганул, потому что лучше жить с Люцифером, чем со мной?

– Дин, ну куда тебя заносит? Мы мир спасали, помнишь? Это было не про нас.

– Но Стэнфорд – про нас. Не отрицай.

– Не в том смысле, что ты пытаешься вывернуть. Я просто хотел дать тебе время. Не маячить перед глазами, чтобы… Чтобы перегорело.

Дин смеется вполне искренне. Хорошая шутка, Сэм должен оценить иронию, если объяснить.

– Извини, я не понял твой замысел. Мы тактично не говорили о годах друг без друга. Наверстаем, а? Я с катушек тогда слетел. Отец замечал, что я после твоего отъезда – сам не свой: на ровном месте чуть не запорол несколько охот, пить начал без меры. Он стал сам ездить в рейды на нечисть, выдал мне временный отпуск. Не лез, позволял справляться с потерей как угодно. Если бы узнал, что я справлялся, трахая случайных парней и представляя на их месте младшего брата – я бы не отделался отрезанными яйцами, да? Отец убил бы на месте, самолично. Как одержимого. Да я и был одержимым, просто демоны – не из Ада, нет, мои собственные, – Дин сгущает краски, чтобы наверняка пробрало.

Сэма пробирает. 

Надо же. Откровенная пошлость не пробилась под панцирь, а это – да.

Дин улавливает в глазах брата не то затаенный ужас, не то отчаяние. Что-то мертвое, безнадежное, похожее на взгляд самоубийцы за пару часов до того, как тот сиганет с моста. Дин не знает, что именно видит, знает только, что совершенно не может это видеть, ночевать здесь не может, даже просто находиться – нет.

Он проскальзывает под локтем Сэма. В дверях, наспех накидывая куртку, безжалостно добивает:

– Ты сегодня молодец. Хорошо, что вовремя его спугнул. Он собирался тебя трахнуть.

* * *

На улице начинает темнеть, но кажется, что это из-за сгустившихся туч. Асфальт в лужах. Дин пропустил дождь. Какой бесконечно долгий день. Рано заваливаться спать в машине. А куда пойти? В бар? Почему бы и нет. Дин не против клише, если они работают. В соседнем квартале есть подходящее место, Дин обратил внимание, когда проходил мимо.

Пора бы остановиться и пересмотреть свою жизнь.

Весь смысл был завязан на том, чтобы защитить младшего брата. От себя – в первую очередь. 

И Дин думал, что справляется. Что от него-то и требуется – сохранить один-единственный постыдный секрет. Он контролировал каждое свое слово, жест, взгляд, а, выходит, зря? Тайна никогда не была тайной?

Бар настолько типичный, что на душе автоматически становится чуть спокойнее. Дин садится у стойки, заказывает виски. Со стороны он выглядит как обычный расклеившийся неудачник. На таких у барменов срабатывает профессиональная деформация – слушать, подливать, кивать в нужных местах. Выгнали с работы, изменила жена, бросила любовница – одно из или все сразу, в любом порядке. На все проблемы общая уверенность, что жизнь пошла под откос, ничего не исправить. Да только разница в том, что жены-любовницы – нормальные житейские неурядицы. Не то что у Дина. Он не выпьет столько, чтобы признаться вслух «Я все проебал. Моему младшему братишке настучали, что я его хочу. Оказывается, он уже знал. Что мне делать?».

Дин молча накачивает себя спиртным, что еще остается? Разве только взять себя в руки, перестать быть размазней и немного пофлиртовать, чтобы с продолжением, чтобы отвлечься. Настрой не тот, от одних мыслей о сексе гадко. Дин по привычке заглядывает в вырез барменши, оценивает размер, имитируя аппетит, а потом вдруг приходит осознание – ни к чему уже эти ужимки. Ни к чему соответствовать образу, притворяться нормальным. Не перед кем. 

Дину нравится секс. С девушками, с мужчинами. Если по-честному, с мужчинами хватает на дольше. С девушками приходится кувыркаться много и часто, чтобы приблизиться к состоянию сытости. Именно поэтому – лучше с девушками. Снимает напряжение, поднимает настроение, не отвлекает от работы. С мужчинами – ярко слишком, и никак не избавиться от вывертов сознания, представляющих на месте случайного партнера человека, которого хочется по-настоящему сильно. Тошно потом, если не удается вовремя отмахнуться от фантазий. Когда Сэм бросил семью, и Дин пошел в разнос – он и не пытался себя одергивать. Думал, что потерял брата насовсем. Не так что тот умер, но так, что тот уже совсем-совсем не его. 

Не осталось поводов вести себя осторожно, Дин пару раз всерьез раздумывал о том, чтобы поступиться принципами и снять шлюху. Шлюху можно называть любым именем. Но он не опустился до того, чтобы платить за секс, потому что принципы – все, что у него оставалось. Дин ведь не хороший парень, совсем нет, даже без этой темы с инцестными замашками. Он шизанутый не в меру, от жестокости кайф ловит, пусть она на монстров направлена – не оправдывает. Но Дин выбрал сторону хороших парней и должен соответствовать, хоть отчасти. Если от природы не хватает человечных черт характера, их можно воспитать, а то дикое, неистовое – приглушить. Нужно только следовать самолично разработанному списку «нельзя», даже тогда, когда вконец плохо и одиноко.

Дин не сказал Сэму, но он воспользовался отцовским «отпуском» лишь частично. Он и сам принялся в одиночку вырезать нечисть, потому что убивать, когда не надо ни перед кем скрывать, что убивать в удовольствие – это помогало. Может, эффективнее, чем ебля с мужиками – Дин и лиц-то их не вспомнит.

Лишь одна ночь выбилась из ряда прочих. Подвернулся случай назвать «Сэм», не переступая через свои «нельзя». Парень из гей-клуба сам предложил придумать ему имя. Дин нечасто повторяет в постели имя партнера, но в тот раз – талдычил не затыкаясь. «Сэм-Сэм-Сэм», только и оставалось сил следить, чтобы не «Сэмми». И все равно слишком замкнулся в собственной голове, в собственном воображении. От реальности осталась лишь тугая задница, сжимающая член, и когда кончал – сорвался на «Сэмми», долгом, протяжном, как сам оргазм.

Если так задуматься, лучший секс в жизни Дина напрочь придуманный. Пиздец.

Нет, с девушками – нормальнее. То, что нужно.

Он старался быть нормальным ради Сэма, особенно с Лизой, тот ведь попросил. За себя прожить попросил. Оба же знали: наоборот должно быть, каждому по заслугам: Дину – обратно в Ад, а Сэму – в обычную жизнь, из которой его бесцеремонно выдернули. 

Ничего не вышло, в петлю лезть хотелось от нового образа жизни. Дин окончательно осознал, что для него самого нормальная жизнь – бесконечная дорога, брат на заднем сидении и угроза миру, маячащая впереди. В американском быту Дин – неприкаянная обуза. Но он не собирался бросать Лизу и Бена. Они стали его ответственностью, а Дин серьезно относился к ответственности. Ему поручили присматривать за младшим братом – и он присматривал. Пожизненно.

Лиза ведь поняла, абсолютно все поняла, стыдно-то как по телефону было слушать. Еще один пример правды, которая даром никому не нужна.

А теперь что? Попробовать быть собой? Не поздновато ли начинать?

Он помнит вообще, что там под намертво приросшими масками?

Когда он был ближе всего к «собой»? Когда Сэм ударился в студенчество, а Дин загибался от боли, от совершенно звериной тоски? 

Нахрен такое «собой». В Дине остается мало человеческого, когда он ослабляет контроль.

* * *

– Exorcizamus te, – говорит Дин, глядя в глаза своему отражению, заточенному в дешевую раму в дешевом мотеле. Ничего не происходит, ни один из способов изгнания никогда не срабатывал на этой одержимости.

Дин еще раз споласкивает лицо холодной водой. Не помогает, лучше не становится.

Он извел себя вконец с тех пор как Сэма стало можно хотеть в открытую.

От одного присутствия поблизости тащит – не было так даже, когда впервые поймал себя на небратских желаниях, отрицал до последнего.

С тормозами сейчас серьезные проблемы, инстинкт самосохранения нещадно сбоит.

– Бобби звонил. Говорит, охотники замечают, что у демонов паломничество в Филадельфию. Проследим? Может, и наш знакомый туда направляется? – бодро рапортует Сэм, с утра пораньше ища спасения в трудоголизме.

Он повернут на идее вычислить адского приспешника, вселявшегося в Дина. Считает, что они – его незаконченное дело, и демон обязательно наведается оценить результат своих усилий. Сэм планирует сыграть на опережение.

– Если тебе хочется послушать мои грязные фантазии, можешь просто попросить, посредники ни к чему, – отзывается Дин, почти не вдумываясь в слова, не отслеживая реакцию брата. До выселения остается меньше часа, и Дин занят тем, что закидывает пожитки в сумку.

Он наловчился абсолютно любой разговор сворачивать на их секс. Скабрезности прочно вошли в обиход – два вампирских гнезда, одну ложную наводку и пять мотелей назад – Дину привычнее измерять время милями и проделанной работой, как будто это окупает. Он всю жизнь себя виноватым чувствовал, а Сэма… Сэма жалел, что тому не повезло с родней, сложно судить с кем сильнее – с отцом, с матерью или с братом. Теперь злость перевешивает вину, направлена не только на себя, на Сэма тоже.

Попытки выбить младшего брата из колеи нефильтрованными пошлостями стали ежедневным развлечением, своеобразным утренним ритуалом. Дин не рассчитывает достигнуть цели. Сэм невосприимчив к провокациям. Он не скрипит зубами, не играет желваками, игнорирует любые шутки ниже пояса, заминает, тему переводит, не пытается парировать. Дин и сам не знает, почему никак не остановится. Может, мстит так. Отыгрывается. Может, находит своего рода удовольствие в том, чтобы не таиться. На словах он перетрахал Сэма на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, и тот позволил – охренеть же. Так не бывает. Не должно быть.

Дин больше не чувствует твердой почвы под ногами. Раньше он точно знал, что можно делать и говорить, а что – нет. Что нельзя делать он понимает до сих пор, а вот с «говорить» послетали все мыслимые блоки. Это плохо кончится. Повторения единственного раза, когда Сэм повелся, Дин не перенесет.

– Опять не в настроении?

– Мое настроение улучшилось бы, если бы ты мне отсосал. Жаль, не светит. В нашей семье только один больной извращенец.

Сэм не выдерживает резко, тогда, когда Дин уже перестает ждать. Сэм «не выдерживает» в той форме, которую Дин никогда и не ожидал.

Он подходит со спины, решительно укладывает раскрытую ладонь Дину на член, проводя вдоль змейки снизу-вверх, пальцами ремень цепляя, будто расстегнуть его собирается. Говорит на ухо:

– Может, и правда, улучшится? Сосать не умею, но отдрочить могу.

Дин действует на полном автопилоте. Локтем – под дых. Руку в залом, на болевой. Захват спиной к себе, мордой в кровать. Пиздец. Кровать.

– Охренел? Это что сейчас было?

– На меньше, чем минет не согласен? Наглеешь. На твоем месте, я бы брал, что дают, – ерничает Сэм, поворачивая голову вбок. Его гнев искрит молниями на границе невидимого спектра.

Дину хочется схватить Сэма за лохмы и ткнуть головой в ванну с освещенной водой – посмотреть, не начнет ли кожа дымиться. Если демон вернулся, и это второй пункт плана – объяснило бы выходку. И даже если не одержимость – продержать под водой секунд тридцать, чтобы утопить дурь неизвестно с чего взявшуюся, чтобы за мотивы проучить, чем бы они ни были продиктованы.

Сэм вывинчивается из захвата. Дин позволяет, чтобы кость не хрустнула.

Не успевает увернуться от ответной атаки. Хорошо поставленный хук слева справляется с тем, в чем так и не преуспел амулет – выбивает зуб. Дин сплевывает его вместе с кровью, и улыбается, не может не улыбнуться. Драка – это просто и понятно. Лучший способ доходчиво расставить точки над «і», снять накипевшее раздражение и жить дальше. Именно с нее надо было начать, как только над информационной бомбой развеялся черный дым.

Чтобы Сэм как следует врезал брату за то, что тот его хочет. Чтобы Дин как следует врезал брату за то, что тот не сказал, что знает.

Дин дерется не так как обычно. Не разменивается на блоки и уклонения. По замыслу получить по морде так же важно, как и дать по морде. Агрессия очищает. Они с Сэмом прекращают минуту спустя – одновременно, будто по сигналу. На пол сползают. Прислоняются к кровати, едва ли не плечом к плечу. Дину почти хорошо, если притвориться, что неважно, из-за чего сцепились. Он не притворяется.

– Когда ты полез лапать меня за член, ты хотел проверить, остановлю ли я тебя?

– Я не знаю.

– Если бы я тебя не остановил. Ты бы сам – остановился? – перефразирует Дин.

– Не знаю, говорю же. По злости и не такое можно учудить.

Интонации Сэма звучат потерянно, и куда вся решительность подевалась? Не похоже, что брат собирается повторять свои чокнутые выкрутасы, но Дин предпочитает перестраховаться. С расстановкой, с акцентами проговорить вслух последствия:

– Сэмми. Я люблю тебя, но если ты еще хоть раз вытворишь подобное – руки переломаю.

– Ты непоследователен. Сам же хотел. Просил.

– Хотеть и делать – не одно и тоже.

– Дин…

– Я бы никогда не сделал с тобой ничего, о чем думал или говорил. Мне казалось, ты понимаешь это.

– Извини. Я знаю, что ты не тронул бы. Просто нервы сдали, – оправдывается Сэм, ловит себя на том, что оправдывается, спохватывается. – Да чего я извиняюсь, ты специально меня вывести из себя пытался! – вспыхивает, не всерьез уже, отголоском.

– Не для этого. Просто надеялся, что ты проговоришься, что думаешь на самом деле. Но знаешь… Набить морду – тоже неплохой вариант. Наглядно.

Они переглядываются и как-то сходу, не сговариваясь, начинают ржать – истерично, но и пусть. Напряжение совсем отпускает.

После драк с братом на душе обычно паскудный, муторный осадок. Сейчас не так. Сейчас Дину впервые за последнее время комфортно рядом с Сэмом. Как будто они наконец поговорили начистоту, и это помогло – хотя бы частично.

* * *

Дин признает, что перегнул палку с прессингом, назад пытается отмотать, раз уж по итогу боя они заключили мирный договор.

Так продолжается пять охот, четыре пустышки и три штата. Сколько прошло недель трудно прикинуть, но ушибы и синяки после их драки сошли. Полученный демоном шрам побледнел, но все еще розовый. Месяца два, наверное?

Дин бы мог сказать точнее, если бы они вели дневник. Как отец. Но на это не хватает педантичности даже у Сэма. Не педантичности – мотивации. К чему записи, если ничего нового они добавить не могут, все способы упокоить нежить известны? Жаль. До чего рутинная у них работа, кто бы мог подумать. Раскопать-посолить-сжечь – в большинстве своем. Было бы интереснее в роли исследователей, открывающих новые виды зла. С недавних пор везет на экзотику. Дину нравится придумывать названия, компоновать смыслы. Его варианты обычно более емко отражают суть, чем те, что дали неизвестные умники.

Например, то, что сейчас между ним и Сэмом, Дин окрестил «перетишьем». Помесь «перемирия» и «затишья». Того самого затишья перед бурей, которое изрядно передержано. Все вроде бы вернулось на круги своя, но раньше уклад отношений не так царапал фальшью. Нынче преследует ощущение, что в театре актерам урезали зарплату, и они перестали стараться, играют свои роли спустя рукава.

Дину хочется верить – они перебороли кризис, а дальше все придет в норму – рано или поздно. Дин ни на йоту в это не верит.

Хорошо, что они не конспектируют охоты. Дин мысленно прикидывает запись:

«Мы в дерьме. В меня вселился демон и разболтал Сэму в каких позах я его люблю. Я заполировал подробностями. Все идет по пизде, но мы делаем вид, что в порядке, надеясь, что однажды действительно будет в порядке».

Чудненько. То, что надо передать потомкам. Краткая поучительная история как испортить жизнь себе и близким.

Дин готовит завтрак для себя и Сэма, подвигает чай брату под локоть. Тот благодарит кивком, но не прерывает чтение. Он в халате, и Дин умащивается на кровати, чтобы не подсматривать. Опустошает свою чашку – цейлонские чайные листья и святая вода, просто для профилактики. Сметает тосты и порывается уйти, когда Сэм отрывается от газеты, вводит в курс дела:

– В соседнем городе нашли растерзанный труп, который приписали нападению животных. Мало конкретики. Мало испуга. Вряд ли по нашей части, но проверить можно.

– Давай, я по-быстрому смотаюсь, а ты отдохнешь пока.

«От меня» повисает в воздухе – не озвученным, но отчетливым окончанием фразы. 

– Мне это не нужно.

– А что тебе нужно? – интересуется Дин, не уверенный, что хочет услышать правдивый ответ.

«Честность во вред» – мысленно приписывает он в дневник, который не ведет.

Дин полжизни вытравливал в себе чувства к брату, дрессировал, одергивал, стоило мелькнуть. Держал в цепях, под замками. А теперь ящик Пандоры вскрыли, и то, что из него вырвалось, чертовски трудно затолкать обратно. Приходится копаться в этом, думать, как уживаться, чтобы с открытыми глазами.

Дин вдрызг пьян похотью, ни на грамм не протрезвел. И чего он накрутил так – и себя, и брата?

То, что Дин его хочет – не главное же. 

Он его просто любит – совсем отчаянно, если разобраться. 

С Сэмом не выходит загнать привязанность в круг семейного – поддержка, когда надо, дистанция – остальное время. С братом вообще никакие границы удерживать не получается. Если бы его можно было получить себе целиком и насовсем, Дину бы перестали быть нужны другие люди. И вот это – жуткий перекос сознания, неадекватно, даже если бы братом не был. То, что кровь родная – просто отягчающее обстоятельство. Самое прочное «нельзя», благодаря которому удается себя сдерживать.

Нельзя любить, чтобы свою жизнь за его продавать, не раздумывая, Дин знает и все равно – любит, продает.

Лишнее, небратское – побочный эффект этой любви, фрагмент отражения из кривого зеркала. Своего рода сорняк, который вырос на благодатной почве, укоренился, несмотря на все попытки выкорчевать. И ладно бы сейчас, когда Сэм – высокий, широкоплечий, жилистый – как слюной не давиться? Но ведь подростком еще, боже. Нескладным был, тощим, долговязым, лохматым – и все равно желанным до одури.

Но Дину совсем ничего не нужно, он бы не попросил ничего. 

Хотя нет, кое-что хотел бы попросить. Остаться с ним, рядом, насовсем. А больше – ничего.

Вместо этого Дин будто бы нарочно делал все, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя. Вывалил дерьмо, после которого – невозможно не шарахаться, даже если нервы железные. 

Сэм почему-то не шарахается.

До Дина запоздало доходит – просить не надо. 

Сэм знает и Сэм остался с ним. Даже если заслуженно презирает в глубине души – пусть. Если сразу не отрекся, вряд ли найдется что-то, что отвернет от старшего брата. Какая к черту разница, что Сэм чувствует на самом деле. Все равно он не может ненавидеть Дина сильнее, чем тот сам себя ненавидит. 

Может, сказать ему об этом? Пусть не разбазаривает ненависть, пригодится еще, у Дина вполне хватит запала как следует презирать себя за них двоих.

Сэм пересаживается к нему, разворачивается вполоборота, мимолетно задев коленом.

– Ты перестал говорить, – упрекает, в глаза заглядывая.

Дин говорит, конечно, и по делу, и просто поболтать. Сэм не об этом, конечно. Инстинктивный ответ – сыграть в непонимание, но, собственно, зачем?

– Если ты согласен на инцест, лишь бы я заткнулся, я лучше заткнусь.

– Нет. Не лучше.

– Сэмми? – удивляется Дин, – Неужели у тебя начало вставать на грязные разговорчики?

– Нет. Я не про это. Просто… Впервые я знал, что у тебя на уме. Этого не хватает.

– И это ты мне говоришь? Ты сам скрываешься. Не признался даже как понял, – без былой настойчивости говорит Дин, убедивший себя, что не так и важно выяснить.

– Элли Милкни, – неожиданно отвечает Сэм именем, которое не вызывает в памяти внятного отклика. – Твоя бывшая одноклассница, с которой ты переспал несколько раз, но по итогу прокатил с выпускным. Однажды ты напился до невменяемости, не помнил ничего наутро. Я тебя в мотель волок, а ты в деталях пересказывал, как трахал ее. Ты сказал «Как жаль, что на ее месте не можешь быть ты».

Дин подвисает, таращится на Сэма, не сразу осознает. Когда доходит – продирает истерическим смехом, потому что разве не смешно? Открытым текстом заявить, когда и про себя-то пытался отрицать.

– Поэтому я и не горел желанием высказываться, – говорит Сэм, приводя в себя. – Видишь, как реагируешь?

– Извини. Сложно удержаться. Пойми. Я сам тебе сказал. Сказал и забыл. А потом… Пиздец же.

– Дин, я… Ты был прав, когда я впервые услышал, было тошно. Очень. Не понимал – ни тебя, ни что мне с этим делать. Совета спросить ни у кого не мог, ну к кому пойдешь советоваться о таком? Но столько лет, Дин. За столько лет перестал придавать значение, перестало иметь значение. Ты мой брат. Я люблю тебя. Ты мне дорог как никто. Я могу простить тебе что угодно. Это я давным-давно тебе простил. Прекрати ждать подвох, ладно?

Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Хочется обмануться, но нельзя. Нельзя.

– Ну зачем ты, Сэмми? 

– Зачем я что?

– Врешь зачем? Ты бы видел свое лицо, когда я расписывал, как проводил досуг без тебя. Было красноречиво, – поясняет Дин, не дожидаясь возражений.

– Это не… Дело не в том, что делал ты. Вопрос в том, что я учился, развлекался, влюблялся. Мне было хорошо, и я не оглядывался, не думал, что тебе было настолько плохо. Ты защищал меня, а я тебя – не защитил. Кому еще из нас прощение выпрашивать нужно?

У Дина дыхание перехватывает о того, как Сэм это говорит. Дин как никто знаком с самобичеванием, и почему не сразу опознал?

– Все это время было бы куда легче жить, зная, что ты не презираешь меня за то, что я люблю тебя не так, как должен, – проговаривает Дин то, что думает. Это – не упрек. Это – признание того, что верит в искренность.

– Прости, что не сказал раньше. Вообще прости.

Сэм вперед наклоняется, за шею рукой обхватывает. В лоб лбом вжимается.

Дин враз напрягается. Кулаки сжимаются сами по себе – в морду дать, если угораздит целоваться полезть, от Сэма всего можно ожидать, его от ситуации плющит не меньше, чем Дина.

Но – все. Все. Жест закончен. Просто лбами упереться. По-братски, ничего такого.

И тут уже самому – как, ну вот как устоять от искушения в губы ткнуться, когда настолько близко, что дыхание на двоих делится?

Дин оскверняет мыслями невинное прикосновение, оскверняет сам момент. Но мозолистые пальцы на шее – сущее испытание. Как тут не думать о том, чтобы взять их в рот, пососать, ощутить намертво въевшийся вкус соли и пороха? Хорошо, что уже не двадцать, когда от любого намека вставало.

Вот и что делать – самому себе по роже вмазать в качестве превентивной меры?

Толку-то. Не отключит ведь мысли, которые нашептывают – разве не интересно как Сэм отреагирует? Шок, удивление, ужас – ничего из этого не будет, раз Сэм в курсе патологии старшего брата. 

А что останется тогда? Брезгливость?

Что-то Дин не заметил особой брезгливости, когда Сэм ему в штаны лез – резво так, уверенно. Дин и видел-то его лицо пару секунд, когда скрутил, но выражение решительности на подкорке прочно отпечаталось: рот сжат в упрямую линию, глаза сверкали – аж искрило вокруг. Охуенный был такой, до короткого замыкания, до полной отключки мозгов. Разозленный настолько, что готов был доставить удовольствие. Так сладко вспоминать.

Сам себя ассоциациями накрутил, черт, встало все-таки. 

Дин нехотя отстраняется, поднимается на ноги. Не таясь, костяшками пальцев давит поверх ширинки. Еще одна провокация, еще одна проверка. Что уже зажиматься, Сэм все понял. Не мог не заметить участившегося дыхания, и дрожи, прокатившейся у него прямо под пальцами – от макушки вниз по позвоночнику.

Сэм прослеживает движение Дина спокойно, почти с интересом.

Как будто разрешил любить себя как угодно и даже так.

* * *

– Эй, осторожнее!

– Нежен как могу, дорогая, – отзывается Дин, и дует на рану, прежде чем снова взяться за стежки. Оборотень продрал Сэму предплечье, за ним нужно поухаживать.

Закончив со швами, Дин напоследок коротко касается плеча губами – не поцелуй, просто пожелание скорого заживления. Такие жесты – внове. Появились три призрака, одного абсолютно несверхъестественного маньяка и четыре ночевки в машине назад.

Дин четко помнит, с чего началось.

Они тогда собирали подноготную аристократического семейства с кровавой историей. Дин заглядывал в экран из-за спины Сэма, подбородком уперся в лохматую голову, чтобы сподручнее. Секунду спустя вспомнил, что лучше не жаться, Сэм ведь в курсе его замашек, еще подумает чего… Потом дошло – Сэм не вчера узнал, ему не нужны были поблажки на привыкание. Дин касался его – нечасто, но если за все годы суммировать – тысячи раз, и брата никогда не коробило, сам же чаще первым лез обниматься. Теперь точно не осталось смысла дозировать. Дин свободен от страха быть пойманным, отвергнутым – его уже поймали, уже отвергли. Все.

Они вроде бы обсудили, что Дин не собирался домогаться, что уж дергаться. С каким-то мрачным удовлетворением Дин сдвинул голову, носом зарылся, разворошив пряди.

– Ты чего? – спросил Сэм.

– Просто. Можно?

– Можно.

Можно. 

Странно, что при их образе жизни они прежде тщательно выдерживали расстояние, были близки как угодно, но не физически. 

Мимолетные жесты привязанности настроение на раз поднимают, Дин накрепко на них подсаживается. И что ж его так кидает из крайности в крайность? Пределы пытается нащупать или что?

Впрочем, Дин больше не злоупотребляет сальными комментариями. Да и звучат они теперь мягче, по-доброму даже, по-домашнему. Подтрунивание. Флирт того сорта, который ни к чему не обязывает. В конце концов, слова – это всего лишь слова. Ими можно утешить или оскорбить, можно перевернуть картину мира вверх тормашками, можно вдребезги разбить. Словами можно даже качественно трахнуть, только это – не засчитывается. Своего рода лазейка, чтобы выкрасть дозу удовольствия, которое нет права получить законным путем, ширнуться контрабандой.

– От тебя после охоты такой бешеной энергетикой шибает, что слюной захлебнуться можно, – замечает Дин, взглядом оглаживая голый торс, медленно, от шеи и до паха.

Сэм реагирует ярко. Краснеет – ушами. Злость у него убедительнее удавалось подавлять, со смущением он хуже справляется. 

Дин над ним стоит, близко-близко, ногами соприкасаясь. Поза удобная, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать – где-то там, в другой жизни, где они – не они.

Сэм целуется чувственно, неторопливо. Дин коротко прикусывает нижнюю губу напоследок.

Он успевает отойти и перепаковать аптечку, когда до него доходит, что произошло.

Как мало, оказывается, стоит его обещание про «никогда». Не на словах, не в воображении, не во сне. Взаправду, в реальности только что засосал собственного брата. Не сразу понял, что сделал, до того непринужденно получилось, до того естественно откликнулся Сэм, будто не впервые, будто ожидаемо.

Нет. Нет.

Дина откатом накрывает, паникой, нервяковой трясучкой.

– Сэм, – окликает он, оборачиваясь.

Брат смотрит спокойно, выжидательно. Он будто не осознает, что Дин натворил. Что они натворили.

Дин виноват. Виноват, что нараспашку открылся, что втравил, что дошло до такого. Потерял бдительность. Он же раньше куда подальше все эти мысли запрятывал не только для того, чтобы Сэм не понял. Дин держал на голодной диете «не того волка», а Сэм порушил его дисциплину, позволил думать и говорить. Подкармливать ощущение, что он не против, и что в таком случае – все не так уж ужасно.

Это не ужасно. Это пиздец. Это хуже некуда.

– Прости, – с трудом, неразборчиво выговаривает Дин. Он пятится к двери. Руки дрожат так сильно, что он никак не может провернуть ручку.

Сэм меняется в лице. Наперерез бросается, оттаскивает, в стену спиной впечатывает, за плечи удерживает стальной хваткой.

– Дин! Стой. Дин. В этот раз было по-другому. Я хотел ответить. Хотел.

– Неужели? Раньше, – Дин пытается вложить как можно больше в слово «раньше», потому что длинные предложения ему сейчас не под силу. В горле ком. Выжирает согласные, распухает, не дает сглотнуть, мешает дышать.

– Меня злило, когда ты пытался меня разозлить. Теперь ты пытаешься меня завести. И это тоже отлично работает.

Сэм влепляет новый поцелуй как должен был влепить пощечину – сильно, хлестко. Языком в рот пытается прорваться, в сомкнутые зубы тычется – раскройся, пусти, хочешь ведь.

Похоже, не один Дин с головой не дружит.

Переломать руки – так Дин обещал. Да только сам же полез, не честно на Сэма стрелки переводить. Дин собирается с силами, разрывает этот односторонний поцелуй.

– Я знал, что это болезнь, но чтобы она была заразной? – ирония – защитный механизм. От шока голос возвращается, но мысли – всмятку.

– Думаешь, за десять лет я не обвыкся с ощущением, что это нормально?

– Я – не обвыкся.

Дин отталкивает, вырывается, а Сэм старается его удержать – не для вида, всерьез, даже рана на предплечье кровоточит от перенапряжения. Так не сработает, ладно бы наоборот. Если бы Дин с катушек слетел и навалился на брата, колено между ног просовывая, тот бы с ним справился, Дин уверен. А себя как усмирить, как поступить правильно, когда неистово хочется повестись, получить все, о чем мечталось, все, что щедро предлагают? 

Черт. На части же разрывает от противоречащих друг другу инстинктов.

Сэм еще раз в губы вмяться пытается, но Дин наготове – отворачивается вовремя. Делает только хуже. Сэм в шею впивается, засасывает кожу, так жадно и сильно, что заводит на раз, до подкашивающихся ног. От такой ласки и спустить можно – без рук, вообще без всего. Черт-черт-черт, засос будет завтра. На самом видном месте, Сэм будто специально постарался повыше вцепиться, чтобы никакими воротниками не спрятать. Как Дин вообще сможет в зеркала смотреть, зная, кто именно его заклеймил, зная, что сам – позволил? Он от постоянного напоминания с ума сойдет раньше, чем синяк рассосется. Подлый прием.

– Ты даже не гей.

– Не похоже, что это важно, – отзывается Сэм, прекращая терзать шею. Руку на поясницу Дину кладет, на себя толкает, впечатывает плотно-плотно, бедрами трется.

Дин сдается. Сэм в него вжимается, и становится отчетливо ощутимо – у него стоит, боже. У Сэма стоит. Не удержаться же. Совсем. 

Дин потирается членом о член через слои грубой материи, подхватывая ритм. Тело протряхивает горячечным наслаждением, выбивая из легких стон. Сэм на лету схватывает изменение настроя, разжимает хватку на плече, и Дин на колени падает, за бедра разворачивает Сэма, опирая о стену. Трясущимися пальцами расстегивает ремень, болт, змейку, белье сдвигает вместе с джинсами до колен, чтобы увидеть, дотронуться, наверняка убедиться, что не кажется, что не обман.

Да. Да. Охренеть.

Дин устраивает ладони на голой заднице, мнет, и ртом на член надевается, не спрашивая разрешения. Можно. Можно.

Глаза слезятся от того, как глубоко и жадно он насаживается – не практиковался давно, разучился рефлексы подавлять.

Сэм цепляется за его волосы, вперед подталкивая, выпрашивая максимум. Дин смотрит как он смотрит. Взвинченный, заполошный, очевидно восхищенный навыками. У Сэма не получается сдержаться, он кончает в рот. Потому что можно. Для них – только все или ничего, и «ничего» они проебали после первого поцелуя.

Дин сглатывает сперму, срывается на всхлип, черт, не выйдет на физиологию списать, понадеяться, что Сэм не поймет – столь невыносимо плохо и заоблачно хорошо Дину не было ни разу в жизни. После такого не жалко умереть. А если подумать, пустить пулю себе в висок – единственно возможный поступок по совести.

Дин не способен думать. Джинсы на себе расстегивает: не собирается себя трогать, просто, чтобы давление ослабить, чтобы не так больно было, не так нужно было. Сэм сползает к нему на пол, лбом лоб бодает:

– Эй. Дин. Дин? Не психуй, прошу тебя. Пожалуйста, – коротко чмокает в губы, в переносицу, в бровь, в висок, в щеку.

Тянется рукой к члену Дина, но Дин хватает его за запястье, в сторону отводит – кто бы спросил почему, он бы не смог связно объяснить. Поздно же. Поздно сопротивляться, но именно сейчас сопротивляться хочется особенно сильно. Сэм настойчив, он проворно лезет в трусы левой рукой, оборачивает член уверенной хваткой. Тут уже опасно дергаться, и Дин позволяет себя ласкать. Он изо всех сил старается не психовать, Сэм ведь попросил. Черт, Сэм касается его прямо там. И нужно-то одно движение, одно только знание кто с ним.

Дин кончает на понимании того, что облажался. Не справился с единственной задачей, с которой обязан был справиться. Не уберег Сэма от себя. Все. Не осталось, чего бояться. Он испоганил все, что можно было испоганить, и даже не в состоянии об этом пожалеть.

– Сэмми, – выдохом зовет Дин, не на оргазме, после уже. Прячет лицо у брата на плече, ерзает, чтобы устроиться удобно, возит губами по солоноватой от пота ключице.

– Ты как? Мы – как?

– Как? Я проебал свои принципы, ты проебал свою нормальность. Это полный пиздец, который не исправить, но мы в порядке. Честно.


End file.
